


Broken Promises

by DonnieTZ



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet Collection, Introspection, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: Raccolta in continuo aggiornamento di brevi scritti.---Biascicava, Kirill, mangiandosi le parole nel suo accento russo, con la sua voce un po' rauca e gli occhi liquidi, bagnato dalla luce dei lampioni che costeggiavano la strada.«Non ti lascio, Kirill.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!!  
> Praticamente tutte queste brevi storie nascono sul gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts), ma accetto prompt anche sul mio tumblr ([qui](http://donnietz.tumblr.com/ask) ).  
> Spero che questa raccolta vi piaccia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikolaj e una promessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Rosa per il prompt!

 

Nikolaj stringeva Kirill nello stesso modo in cui si cerca di tenere a galla qualcuno che ha tutte le intenzioni di lasciarsi annegare. Lo teneva stretto in vita, la mano a sfiorare lo scampolo di pelle che il maglione e la giacca avevano finito per lasciare scoperto, per il modo scomposto in cui Kirill camminava.   
Se Kirill stava annegando, lo stava facendo nell'alcool. Entrambi conoscevano alla perfezione le ragioni di quel lento distruggersi - un padre violento, una reputazione da difende, e quel pungente desiderio che non voleva saperne di sparire in fondo ai bicchieri di vodka - ed entrambi evitavano accuratamente di parlarne.   
«Cado, Nikolaj, cado, cado, cado.»  
Biascicava, Kirill, mangiandosi le parole nel suo accento russo, con la sua voce un po' rauca e gli occhi liquidi, bagnato dalla luce dei lampioni che costeggiavano la strada.   
«Non ti lascio, Kirill.»  
All'inizio si era avvicinato proprio a Kirill - a lui più di tutti - perché aveva percepito i suoi sguardi addosso, la voglia nascosta di scoparsi da qualche parte senza pensare a nient'altro, e gli era sembrato facile usarlo per avere pieno accesso alla famiglia.   
Ma quella strategia gli si era lentamente rivoltata contro fino ad intrappolarlo. Perché quella voglia gli si era appiccicata alla pelle ed era difficile - _fottutamente impossibile_ \- scrollarsela di dosso.   
«No,» mormorò Kirill, stranamente lucido nonostante avesse ancora bisogno di sostegno per camminare, «mi lascerai come tutti.»  
Una strana confessione di debolezza, una di quelle ferite che in un altro momento Nikolaj avrebbe sfruttato.  
Invece sorrise mesto.  
«Non ti lascio, Kirill, _promesso_.»  
Ed era una verità incrollabile.

 


End file.
